


Always

by SomewhereNotHere



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, probably mostly angst and sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2647175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomewhereNotHere/pseuds/SomewhereNotHere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humans are not supposed to live forever...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

He sits there, lightly stroking the soft skin of the hand resting in his own. It’s always been like this; Every morning he wakes before the other, only to take a seat in the chair beside the bed and watch over the one he loves, the one who means the world to him…

The one whose hands have grown colder, more frail, and he finds himself scared of such a peaceful sleeping face once again. There’s not much time left. He knows this, yet… 

It’s not something someone can so readily accept. Life is such a fragile thing, but nothing can quite prepare yourself for the day a beloved finally passes.

"Aoba-san…" Clear finds himself muttering out of habit, carefully picking up his hand and bringing it to his own lips where he places the most gentlest of kisses on his knuckles.

It’s only now that he notices the echoing sound of faint beeping in the room. He always forgets.

How could he forget? Something so important…

Something that aids Aoba in living for a little while longer.

The machine rests atop the bedside table. It’s small enough to not take up so much of the room, however large enough to be something that shadows every situation, every conversation, every minute of every day…

A constant reminder that humans are not supposed to live forever.

"… Clear…" Aoba’s voice is hoarse as he slowly wakes, and it seems like only a second passes as Clear pours him a glass of water to sip before continuing, "What time is it…?"

"Afternoon."

He doesn’t say any more than that, knowing specific dates and times only cause the other to become distressed. Aoba’s condition is so fragile that the only normal routine is sleep, being fed and washed, followed by more sleep.

Of course, being in such a condition strains the both of them. It pains them; the reality of it all. At any moment Clear could be left on his own as the person he faces now slowly fades away to the point that he’s no longer there.

Aoba no longer being there…

That kind of thinking is quickly cast aside,  _'No, Aoba-san is still here.'_

… At least for the time being.

"Mm… We’ve been together for… a long time, huh?" The smile on Aoba’s face is enough to take Clear’s breath away.

For so long he has wished for him to smile like that, as he always did in the past. With the stress any sort of movement caused him, Aoba had for a while forgotten how to smile properly. Genuinely, and so easily.

Yet here that same smile was, making everything seem brighter for the moment.

"Ah, yes, fifty-seven years. Precious years with you, Aoba-san, I have never been so happy…"

"Mm… With you, Clear… I’m glad…" A coughing fit interrupts a nostalgic sigh, and the person in question is holding his hand a little firmer than before, "I didn’t do so bad… considering I’m eighty… Ha… "

"No, you’ve done very well."

Silence follows, a peaceful silence. Clear continues to hold his hand, caressing his skin as he always does. Aoba looks exhausted to him, breathless, but he promises to try and keep himself together. He has to.

"Grams is waiting for me…"

The day Tae passed away was a sorrowful one that left the both of them broken-hearted. Aoba had never really come to terms with the thought of her never being there, not until she just… wasn’t any more.

He had mourned for days, unable to shake himself from the despair that her departure had left him with. Witnessing him like that had pained Clear.

What could he have done? He reminded him of the irreplaceable memories, the ones Aoba must hold onto. It made it easier to bare, knowing he was not alone, and knowing he was right.

"Aoba-san…"

"Hey… I want you to remember." Just like he had done, "Remember now…. and everything before this. Hold those moments close… Do that for me. I think… you’re going to be okay." 

Looking to his lap, Clear finds himself faced with the tears falling down that he had hoped to suppress. This isn’t a topic he hasn’t prepared himself for, but no amount of preparation could help him from the pain.

"I promise… I love you, Aoba-san."

"You too… Mm, I… need to rest. Wake me up before it gets dark. We should… make doughnuts. Like… Grams did."

Clear nods, a small laugh escaping him as Aoba does the same. Like this…

If only it could always be like this.

"Mm… Night, Clear." A yawn and within moments he’s whisked away to the land of dreamers. 

What does Aoba dream of? It’s something he’s always wondered, though had never been able to ask. It doesn’t matter, so long as he’s untroubled and calm. So long as he’s peaceful as he’s always been…

So long as he can watch his face one last time and pretend there’s a tomorrow.

_Beep… Beep… Beep…_

_Beeeeeeep…_

"Goodnight… Aoba-san…"


End file.
